Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{1}{4}-10\dfrac{12}{14} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {16\dfrac{1}{4}} - {10\dfrac{6}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {16\dfrac{7}{28}}-{10\dfrac{24}{28}}$ Convert ${16\dfrac{7}{28}}$ to ${15 + \dfrac{28}{28} + \dfrac{7}{28}}$ So the problem becomes: ${15\dfrac{35}{28}}-{10\dfrac{24}{28}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {10} - {\dfrac{24}{28}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {10} + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{24}{28}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{35}{28}} - {\dfrac{24}{28}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{11}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{11}{28}$